The Meridian Union
The Meridian Union (often abbreviated MU) is an alliance of nations upon and close to the continent of Meridia. It was founded on March 10, 2014, when the Treaty of Saculium was signed in Luthionia. The Union currently counts five members: Guandmare, Luthionia, RS Dynasty, the United Kingdom of Canada and Britain, and the recently accessioned Tannarabia. The Union is said to be “…a military and economic alliance formed to further relations between its members, safeguard peace in Meridia and enhance the quality of life of its nationals”, in the words of the President of the Union, Charles Lawrence. History Establishment On February 7, 2014 President Sacul Nagrem of Luthionia wrote an open letter to his fellow leaders in Meridia, inviting them to Saculium to talk about the formation of a Meridian Union. The message was sent to the leaders of Impuesto, RS Dynasty, Guandmare, the United Kingdom of Canada and Britain, Bagrium and Adurnak. Three people accepted his invitation: Großmeister Chung of RS Dynasty, Prime Minister Georgikov Alexi of Guandmare and King Alex II Clarence of the UKCB. After a week of debate, the four attending nations managed to come to an agreement, and signed the Treaty of Saculium. This happened on March 10, 2014. By signing the Treaty, the Meridian Union was formed. The full treaty can be found here: . Accession of Tannarabia On July 10, 2014 a Meridian Union Summit was held in Guand City. Not only the Heads of State of member nations were invited, but a delegation from the Populate Democracy of Tannarabia was also sent an invitation. Veronica Mariari, Representative of the Tannarabian Military, was present in person. At the meeting there were two main points of discussion; the ongoing crisis in Flussia and the accession of Tannarabia to the Union. The second Meridian Union Treaty was signed that afternoon, titled 'Treaty of Accession July 2014'. Thus the Populate Democracy of Tannarabia was admitted into the Union. This was met with some controversy, due to the fact that Tannarabia is not situated upon Meridia, but on the continent of Ortrius. Member States Currently the Union counts five members, of which the first four are the founding nations of the Union. Structure The structure of the Union is relatively simple, as was decided due to the fact that it only counted four nations upon founding. Meridian Council The Union is governed by a single central body, the Meridian Council. The Council provides the Union with the necessary impetus for its development and defines the general political guidelines thereof. It brings together the Heads of State or of Government of the Member States and the President of the Council. They are assisted by the Ministers for Foreign Affairs of the Member States. The Council meets at least twice a year in its headquarters in Saculium. The Council elects its President, by a qualified majority, for a term of two and a half years, renewable once. The President of the Meridian Council chairs it and drives forward its work, ensures the preparation and continuity of the work of the Council and endeavours to facilitate cohesion and consensus within the Council. The current President of the Meridian Council is Charles Lawrence of the UKCB. Meridian Response Force The Meridia Response Force is a mutual task force charged with protecting Meridia and its populations, territory and forces from any armed attack, including terrorist attack, directed from abroad. They can be deployed on decision of the Meridian Council. The MRF has two strategic commands. The strategic command for Operations, headquartered in RS Dynasty, will be supported by a Joint Force Command able to generate land, sea and air Task Forces. The strategic command for Advancement, headquartered in Guandmare, will be responsible for the continuing transformation of military capabilities and for the promotion of interoperability of Union forces. There are also four nuclear, biological and chemical weapons defence initiatives,created to enhance the Union's defence capabilities against weapons of mass destruction: a Deployable NBC Analytical Laboratory; a NBC Event Response team; a Biological and Chemical Defence Stockpile; and a Disease Surveillance system. Objectives The following objectives are those given in the Treaty of Saculium: * to assert its Union's identity on the international scene, in particular through the implementation of a common foreign and security policy including the formation of a coherent, high-readiness, joint force package; * to promote economic and social progress which is balanced and sustainable, in particular through the creation of an area in which a Union passport is sufficient to allow undeterred passage across borders, through the strengthening of economic and social cohesion and through the establishment of economic union; * to strengthen the protection of the rights and interests of the nationals of its Member States through the introduction of a citizenship of the Union; * to develop close cooperation on justice and home affairs; Meridian Nationality All citizens of nations in the Union are entitled to a Meridian nationality, next to their native one. If someone is in possession of a Meridian passport or identity card, they can cross national borders within the Union freely, free of any further security checks. Of course further security checks may be performed if the person in question is suspected of posing a threat to the Union or one of its member nations. Category:Regional Politics